Talk About a First Year!
by new perspective
Summary: When next generation exchange student Ashlyn Liang meets Teddy Lupin on the Hogwarts Express...what type of first year will this be? Slight AU, OOCish, T in case.


Ouch, darn it, stupid wand…

Oh, hi there. I'm Ashlyn Liang, official student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those who know me, you're thinking _what?!_ I know I live in California and all, but I'm a transfer student from Everheart Academy of Sorcerers and Sorceresses. Every summer, I have to fly back home from England, and back a week before school starts, to stay in the Leaky Cauldron.

My mom knew the owner and all, Hannah Abbott, so that's why I got to go. Who is my mom? Penelope Clearwater married to Terrence Liang, a Muggle, which automatically makes me a half-blooded witch, not that I care.

My mom's from England, so we did kinda expect for me to go there. So when I got the letter, I definitely wasn't all that surprised. But it was over the Atlantic…how could I go?

So Professor Flitwick, former Charms teacher and current headmaster, decided that we could have me be dropped off at Diagon Alley a week before term started, and catch the Knight Bus to King Cross Station.

How else did I end up here?

I'm stuck on a train, the Hogwarts Express, and there's someone tapping at the door.

-

"Hi…"

"Hi. Is it alright if I come in?"

"Sure. Not like I have any friends here yet."

The dark-haired boy laughed. "I don't know many first years that have. No one wants to sit with a Metamorphmagus."

"And no one wants to sit with the transfer student from America."

"Teddy Lupin."

"Ashlyn Liang, but you can call me Ash."

"So Ash, where exactly did you transfer from? America?"

"Exactly. California, in fact. And Teddy…you wouldn't happen to be the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yeah. I'd guess you probably know about the battle and stuff…"

I nodded and quieted down a bit. We had a compartment near the prefects and they wouldn't be too happy. Another tap sounded.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

We both leapt up and bought as much as we could hold. I stowed my packs of Licorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes, and Droobles' Best Blowing Gum in my bag and ripped open a Chocolate Frog and stowed Felix Summerbee in her pocket. "My mom's Penelope Clearwater. You know, Percy Weasley's first girlfriend, who is your godfather's brother in-law."

"Wow. You sound like my Aunt Hermione."

"Hey, I read!"

"When were you born?" Teddy asked curiously as he opened a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans.

"February 15th, the day after Valentines' day.'

"Blimey, I was born on April 18th."

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. And don't be afraid to swear in front of me, it's not like I don't," I replied, slightly miffed.

"Okay…any clue about which house you're going to be in?"

"I definitely don't want to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff…I'm really smart, which means I might be in Ravenclaw, but I'm brave, so I could be in Gryffindor."

"My mum was in Hufflepuff and dad was in Gryffindor."

"Whatever happens, I'm going to wish for Gryffindor. I'm not good with philosophical questions."

"How do you know that?"

"Mum was a Ravenclaw."

"Oh."

The door slid open and both looked up to see a pretty dark-haired girl poke her head in. "Um, is it alright if I sit here?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Jenny Appleby."

"Ash Liang."

"Teddy Lupin."

"The train boarded about an hour ago. What's up?"

"I accidentally got stuck with my stepbrother Harvey and his compartment of stuck-up Ravenclaws. My mum Griselda was one…"

"So was my mom."

"My mum was a Hufflepuff."

I sighed. Wow, this place was getting interesting.

"Hey, do any of you play Quidditch?"

"I do."

"I wish I could, but my dad's always forbidden it until I got my letter."

"Favorite team?"

"Definitely the Appleby Arrows- they're seventh in the league!"

"I like the Holyhead Harpies, but hey, I'm a girl!"

I grinned. "Second in the league, after Ginny Weasley left, they're holding up pretty good!"

"And yours would be? I can tell with the American accent."

"Team USA, of course!"

"Aren't their colors like…this?"

Teddy screwed up his eyes and turned his hair fiery red and eyes aqua blue.

"Yeah!"

"Whoa, you're a Metamorphmagus!"

"I know!"

"What's your wand?"

"Thirteen inches, oak, unicorn hair."

"Ten inches, willow, dragon heartstring."

"Nine and a quarter inches, ash, phoenix feather."

I stuffed another Chocolate Frog in my mouth. "Can any of you guys do any spells?"

"I wish."

"Kinda."

"What do you mean, kinda?"

"Okay, no."

"What's it like living in England? I assure you I can do a good English accent and curse like it too."


End file.
